The Cards Say It All
by ASGeekery
Summary: When Cana is bored the guild known as Fairy Tail should know better by now than to get involved in one of her games, however when she challenges a stubborn OC character who then drags everyone into a quiet night at the guild and they end up hearing things they didn't want to come from her mouth.


Cana was bored and not her usual form of boredom but really bored and her usual alcohol was doing her no favours. The guild was unusually quiet for once, no brawls, no missions just everyone drinking their boring days away while there was a full blown hail storm outside. She tried to move onto the heavier stuff but even that didn't cheer up her spirits until she looked around the guild and noticed all of her single guild members were flirting with each other through normal conversations. Mira just happened to walk over allowing Cana to tell her of her evil idea.

''I declare a game of hidden truths'' shouted Cana

''Hell no'' laughed Aliasmos

''What you too scared or something?'' dared Cana

''Bad move'' hissed Rayne

Aliasmos accepted the challenge and forced Lucy, Levy, Rayne, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Lisanna, Sting, Macoa and Wakaba to join Cana at her table. She placed a blank card under each of their hands

''These cards will tell each other if we're lying or telling the truth, if you lie you have to do a shot'' declared Cana

''What if we get bored of this game?'' asked Aliasmos

''That card will only leave your hand if your unconscious'' replied Cana

''Don't you think you should have said that before we sat down?'' shouted Gray

''Alright so how do we know if everyone is telling the truth?'' asked Aliasmos

''Tell a lie and we'll see what colour comes up'' suggested Cana

''Alright, Rayne is not my twin sister'' said Aliasmos. This caused the card to turn red. ''I have a daughter and two sons still alive to this day'' she said looking at her hand causing the card to turn green. ''That works for me'' she smiled

''Let's make things more interesting'' said Mirajane who stood up from the table and brought an empty bottle over towards the table. ''We can each take it turns spinning this bottle whoever it lands on get a question''

''I say you first then'' said Aliasmos as she looked at Mirajane preparing to get herself completely wasted

Mirajane spun to the bottle causing it to land on Rayne

''Rayne, have you ever been involved in an orgy?'' asked Mirajane

''No'' replied Rayne almost disgusted, and her card turned green.

Lisanna grabbed the bottle and spun it causing it to land on Natsu

''Natsu have you ever had feelings for Lucy?''

''What the hell'' barked Lucy

''No'' he replied innocently however his card turned red. ''That's a lie'' he shouted forcing his card to remain red

Lucy instantly picked up her shot glass and downed the contents allowing Cana the opportunity to quickly refill it for her. Everyone was laughing at Natsu's reaction while Lucy was almost horrified that Natsu had feelings for her at one point. Sting grabbed the bottle and this time it landed on Aliasmos

''Als, have you ever considered yourself to be a Dragon Slayer?''

''I could consider myself to be a lot of things and yes a dragon slayer is on that list'' she smiled, which caused her card to turn green

''I never knew'' replied Rayne as she turned to face her twin sister

''You learn something new every day, come on Macoa it's your turn'' beamed Aliasmos as she lifted her tankard to have a drink

Macoa spun the bottle causing it to fall on Rayne

''Balls'' hissed Rayne

''Rayne do you know if your sister has feelings for someone?''

''I always know when my sister has feelings for another'' smiled Rayne, causing her card to turn green

''Oh shit'' said Aliasmos in a horrified manner

''I wonder who?'' purred Mirajane

''I need to get pissed, Cana pass over your barrel?'' asked Aliasmos

''Get your own'' replied Cana

Aliasmos got up and ran over to the bar, where she put down a small amount of jewel and grabbed the darkest bottle she could find, opened it and drank a quarter of it straight from the bottle

''You need five and a half more bottles before you pass out'' declared Rayne

''I know'' shouted Aliasmos, causing her card to turn red. ''I don't like this game anymore''

Wakaba picked up the bottle then spun it causing it to fall on Mirajane

''Mira, did you ever plan on going on a date with me?''

''No I didn't'' she smiled, allowing her card to turn green

''Pay up'' declared Macoa with a smiled, forcing Wakaba to hand over a bag of jewel then place it into his pocket

Cana reached over the table and spun the bottle next causing it to land on Lucy

''Oh no'' she whimpered

''Lucy, do you have a scrapbook filled with pages about you and the guild member you have feelings for?''

''No'' she cringed, causing her card to turn red

''Do a shot'' shouted Aliasmos

''Great''

Aliasmos grabbed the bottle and spun it around causing it to land on Gray, Lucy slammed her head into the table causing Levy to snigger a little

''Gray, will you ever ask out the girl you like?''

Everyone was stunned at Aliasmos' question

''Nah, she ain't interested in me'' he scoffed as he lifted his tankard flashing everyone a red card

''Gray?'' smiled Aliasmos ''you need to do a shot''

''What the…..'' and that was when he noticed it was indeed red

''You know she likes you'' shouted Lucy

''Yeah kinda'' he smiled causing his card to turn green

Lucy's expression dropped as there was only one person Lucy could think of who declared her love for Gray on a daily basis instead she picked up the bottle and spun it causing it to fall on Aliasmos

''Balls'' Aliasmos hissed once again

''Als, do you have feelings for Macoa?''

Aliasmos knew this was revenge for her question aimed at Gray and she knew there was only one way she could answer it

''Depends do you have feelings for Gray''

''What the hell I don't have feelings for Gray'' Lucy's card turned red, which was noticed by everyone round the table

''Then I don't have feelings for Macoa'' declared Aliasmos causing her card to turn red as well

''Pay up'' said Cana as she turned to face Wakaba

''The deal is I pay if he has feelings for her as well'' he answered back

''Who are you two on about?'' asked Lucy

''Aliasmos and Macoa'' replied Cana and Wakaba

Aliasmos sat back on her chair and stared at her bottle of booze, then took a gulp. Everyone at the table refused to move or even look at each other for twenty minutes until Levy picked up the bottle and spun it for everyone, only a few people noticed it land on Cana

''You know what let's cut the bullshit right here and answer the questions that Mirajane and Cana want to know so badly. I have feelings for Macoa, Levy and Gajeel obviously have feelings for each other, Gray has obvious feelings for Lucy thanks to Juvia for finally backing down and allowing those two crazy birds some privacy. Lisanna and Natsu, for the love of Mavis herself you two are prefect together so hold hands and lock yourself in a room for three days already. Sting, Lucy won't touch you even if you were a big fuck off diamond so stop hitting on her as your embarrassing the male species. Mirajane if you deny having feelings for Laxus I will knock you out right now. Cana has found love with Braccus, shame he's not a part of our guild and Wakaba get those dirty thoughts out of your mind about Mira or I will carve them out myself'' said Aliasmos

''Mira, another round'' asked Laxus who had suddenly appeared at the bar after Aliasmos went on her little rant

''Als don't you think that was a little too honest?'' suggested Rayne

''Probably but alcohol has the wonderful ability to stop me from giving a shit'' snapped Aliasmos as she grabbed her bottle of booze then left the table to sit somewhere else

Rayne noticed that everyone was still sat in their original positions in utter shock at Aliasmos declaring who everyone had feelings for

''How did she know at that?'' asked Lucy

''She can sense what other people feel, the only thing she can't sense are feelings aimed at her'' replied Rayne as she looked at Macoa

''That was fun while it lasted'' declared Cana as she deactivated the cards

''No it wasn't'' said Rayne who left her card on the table and wondered over to the bar for another drink.

Everyone else stayed where they were in utter shock that Aliasmos spoke the way she did, she couldn't help but shake her head as everyone stayed there with a full drink in their hand as she left the guild to return home to her daughter and Wendy who were having a sleepover with Carla supervising them. Rayne however stayed behind in order to do a little damage control

''That's it we need to separate everyone here so you guys can talk and pretend she didn't say the things she said'' declared Rayne

''What?'' shouted Lucy

''It's nearly ten at night, everyone else has gone home apart from you guys, so let's talk so you guys don't end up spending all night here''

''I should get going'' sighed Lucy as she stood up only to have Gray holding her arm

''We should talk about this'' suggested Gray as he and Lucy started walking out of the guild as they started to talk in hushed tones, clearly headed for her home with his arm slung over her shoulder

Natsu looked at Lisanna and simply placed a kiss on her cheek allowing him to turn bright red, then she grabbed his arm and snuggled into it before they left the guild together in the same position.


End file.
